


Mischievous Mistletoe

by bellarkeness



Category: The 100
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas proposal, F/F, F/M, Mistletoe, Secret Relationships, cookie decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeness/pseuds/bellarkeness
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy have been secretly dating for a year. They have kept their relationship hidden from their friends and family. Octavia can't stand the fighting between the two anymore and devises a plan to get them to kiss under the mistletoe. The couple learns of the ambush and takes matters into their own hands. Will Clarke and Bellamy finally come clean with their relationship or will they be able to keep it a secret?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Niylah
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148
Collections: bellarkescord secret santa





	Mischievous Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictoriaElizabxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaElizabxx/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to [biconicclarkeyg](https://biconicclarkeyg.tumblr.com/)!!!!
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this story that I have written for you. Your prompt was really fun to work with and I really loved getting to do this for you. You're my best friend in the whole world and you deserve so much in life. I hope that you get everything this year! May 2020 be the year you get everything that want and deserve because you are deserve the universe and so much more!

* * *

Octavia listened halfheartedly as her brother ranted about another fight with Clarke. She discreetly pulled out her phone, tapping gently to add names to the group chat. She quickly sent a message to everyone to meet at her house in an hour. Octavia placed her phone on ‘do not disturb’, before sliding it back into the pocket of her hoodie. 

“Alright, Bell, I’m gonna get headed home,” Octavia said, as she stood to leave. “I’ve got some homework to do before work.”

Bellamy stopped mid-rant staring up at his sister in confusion. He couldn’t remember the last time Octavia had willingly done homework. His eyes narrowed in suspicion trying to decipher her real reason for leaving. 

“Why are you really leaving?” he asked. “More importantly, when have you ever willingly done homework?”

“None of your damn business, big brother” Octavia answered, hugging him, before turning to the door. “I will see you later”

“Love you too, O”

Octavia threw a ‘peace’ sign over her shoulder as she walked out the door. She should’ve known her excuse wasn’t going to fly with Bellamy, but she couldn’t think of anything else. She hurried to her car, checking the responses from everyone. Octavia felt a devilish smile stretched across her face as she started the car. She couldn’t wait to get started on her plan for the Christmas party. 

An hour later, Octavia ushered the last person inside her house and gathered them all in the living room. She made sure to get snacks as requested by Jasper and drinks for Murphy. She probably shouldn’t have indulged either of them, but she was going to need their help in order to pull this off. 

“Okay, so I have a plan to get Bell and Clarke together.”

“Why would we want to do that?” Jasper asked, stuffing a handful of Cheetos in her mouth. He went to ask another question around the food in his mouth, but was cut off by Octavia. 

“First, don’t talk with food in your mouth.” Octavia admonished, shaking her head, she continued. “Second, isn’t everyone tired of their bickering and fighting?”

“All the more reason not to force something,” Murphy grumbled, opening his beer. “Could you imagine them in a relationship? They can’t even watch a movie without arguing.”

“Opposites attract, Murphy,” Monty cut in, elbowing his friend. “I mean, look at you and Emori, no one ever saw someone dating a cockroach like you.” He quipped, dodging the beer cap being tossed at him. 

“Shut it, Monty,” Murphy huffed, “I just don’t think Clarke would want to be set up.”

“Oh, look, the _knight_ coming to the princess’ defense,” Miller snickered. “As always.”

“Don’t be jealous, Miller,” Murphy taunted. “She only loves me more than you.”

“Enough!” Octavia yelled, effectively cutting off their bickering. “Clarke and Bellamy either need to fuck and get it over with, or stop torturing us with their drama”

“What’s your plan, love?” Niylah said, pulling Octavia down into her lap. “You’ve clearly got something up your sleeve.”

“Okay so here it goes...” Octavia started explaining her plan. She was going to throw the yearly Christmas party at her house in the next week or so. Everyone was going to place as much Mistletoe as they could around the different rooms. She told them not to be obvious with it but to make sure there was enough to get them to kiss. Octavia was positive that all it would take was one kiss for them to know. It was either going to crash and burn in glory or kick off something spectacular, she just hoped it was the latter.

* * *

Clarke turned snuggling deeper into the warmth radiating next to her attempting to fall back asleep. She felt one arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer, as the other tangled in her soft blond locks. Clarke hummed, as she felt gentle scrapes at the base of her neck, before fingers sifted through her hair. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this happy and content to just lay in bed. 

“Clarke.”

“No.”

“C’mon, I think that we should just tell them,” Bellamy whispered against the top of her head. “I think we have kept it a secret long enough.”

“No, I don’t wanna,” Clarke whined, like a petulant child. “I like it being just us.”

“Clarke…”

“Bellamy,” Clarke groaned, pulling away from him slightly. “Do you not remember, the merciless taunts everyone gave Monty and Harper when they first got together, or the jokes for Miller and Bryan?!”

Bellamy chuckled softly, as he tugged Clarke so that she was draped over his chest. “I don’t think we will have those problems,” he started. “We aren’t in the fifth grade anymore and Miller asking anyone out will always be funny.”

“Your optimism on the maturity level of our friends is astonishing,” Clarke deadpanned. “I don’t have that much faith in them.”

Bellamy leaned down, kissing the top of her head. He could understand Clarke’s worries, but he was ready to stop hiding. In the beginning, it was fun with all the sneaking around, but now he just wanted to hold her hand in public.

“How about this,” he whispered against the crown of her head. “We show everyone at the Christmas party and it still gives us a good week or so of just us.”

“Fine.”

“Don’t sound so enthused about it, Clarke,” Bellamy teased, before flipping her onto her back. “Let me be your lover, Princess.”

“You already are, Bell,” Clarke whispered, sliding her fingers into his silky curls.

“Then let me show the world.”

Clarke closed her eyes, smiling as she felt his nose nudge hers. She tilted her head back slightly in anticipation of his kiss. Clarke didn’t have to wait long before she felt his soft lips press against hers. She nipped at his bottom lip just before deepening the kiss and pulling him closer. Clarke knew that she only had a week left of them, but she was going to make it count.

* * *

A few days later, Murphy sat listening partially to Octavia as she went over her stupid plan again. This was the third time they had met this week to look at her crude drawing of her house. He wanted to tell her that Clarke could’ve done better but that would just set the tiniest Blake off. Murphy cleared his throat, in hopes of making her stop talking about the same thing over and over. He was struggling and failing to not roll his eyes at the nonsense she was planning. 

“Murphy, roll your eyes again, and I’m going to throat punch you,” Octavia threatened, pausing in her explanation to glare at him. “Seriously, why are you here if you’re just going to be a dick.”

“I’m here because you threatened my balls if I wasn’t,” Murphy growled. “Pretty sure, this is the millionth time you’ve called us to go over the plan.”

“C’mon, Murphy,” Niylah snapped. “Why are you so against it?”

“I’m not,” Murphy shrugged, slumping further down into the chair. “Just not sure we need a million plans.”

“I need this to go perfectly, we’ve only got one shot at it.”

Murphy sighed heavily, but refrained from rolling his eyes again. He really didn’t believe that this was going to work. Nothing indicated that it was going to be a good plan or that it was even worth their time. Murphy waited until Octavia finished her plan before being the first to maneuver his way out of the coffee house. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket indicating a new text. He froze mid stride as he read the contents of the message.

_Clarke: Murphy. My place ASAP!_

Murphy felt his heart start pounding as he took in the urgency of the message. It could mean anything, but the sinking feeling in his gut was that she knows. He pulled himself together as he continued to make his exit through the snow. Murphy reached his car quickly as he responded that he was on his way. He knew that whatever Clarke wanted from him wasn’t going to be good. He whipped his car around and headed for her apartment.

Murphy raised his hand to knock on the door marked B234, but before his fist connected with the wood the door opened. He had seen Clarke angry plenty of times, however, this time she might actually be ready to murder someone. He gave her a sly grin in hopes of lessening the murderous glare she was throwing his way. Murphy didn’t feel the need to say anything as he made his way inside her small apartment. 

“Spill it, _now_ , Murphy”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Clarke,” Murphy responded, nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Oh, really?” Clarke questioned, as she walked to stand in front of him. “Since when do you and Octavia ever _willingly_ hangout?”

Murphy narrowed his eyes at her in an attempt to gauge how much she already knew and by the looks of it; she knew everything. He shook his head knowing that this was going to go over like a lead balloon in the middle of the ocean. 

“I promise you that I had nothing to do with it,” Murphy began, as he motioned for her to sit. “Octavia is planning to ambush you and Bellamy at her Christmas party...”

“She’s WHAT?!” 

“You heard me, Octavia is planning to ambush you at her party.”

“To do what?”

“She wants to strategically place mistletoe around her apartment, in hopes that you two finally kiss,” Murphy simply stated. “I mean her tact could use a little work, but she thinks you both are in love with each other.”

“We’re not.”

“Whatever you want to believe, Clarke, is fine with me.” He teased with a wink. “Not like you can force two stubborn people into recognizing that part of themselves.” Murphy watched as her cheeks turned pink, the only indication that she was affected by his statement. 

“How long?”

“How long what, Clarke?” 

“Murphy…” 

Murphy laughed at the small pout that tugged at her bottom lip. He knew exactly what she was asking but he couldn’t help tormenting her a little. It was only fair after she and Bellamy had kept their relationship a secret from everyone. 

“Clarke, it has been pretty obvious since the beginning,” Murphy answered, putting an end to her misery. “Listen, if you two aren’t ‘eye fucking’ each other, you’re giving each other heart eyes. Neither of you are subtle.”

“Who else knows?”

“Don’t worry, I covered for you, but you should tell your friends and stop hiding away.”

“I’m just afraid that something is going to change, Murphy,” Clarke whispered. “In the beginning, it was fun sneaking around but now I’m worried that things will change.”

“Nothing will change, Clarke,” Murphy said as he reached out to squeeze her hand in reassurance. “Everyone wants you to be happy, don’t let our feelings get in the way of your happiness.”

“John Murphy, when did you become such a sage on relationship advice?” Clarke joked, a small laugh escaping her. “I never would’ve imagined.”

“You wound me, Clarke,” Murphy whined, placing both hands over his heart.

“Thank you for being honest with me.”

“Always.”

Murphy winked at her as he pulled her in for a reassuring hug. He knew that she was worried about things changing but they needed to stop hiding. It wasn’t like they were going to mercilessly tease them like they had with the others. Murphy reached over swiping the remote from the table. He figured since he was already here, they could catch up on _The Mandalorian_.

* * *

Bellamy stood in his kitchen staring at his girlfriend like she had three heads. He was still trying to process the information that she was giving him, that his sister was plotting against him. Bellamy shook his head gently still trying to accept it. He knew that Clarke had no reason to lie to him but it was Murphy that was the problem. It just seemed awfully suspicious that this came about after he admitted to knowing about their relationship. 

“Clarke…”

“Bellamy, I know you don’t want to believe it, but I swear to you,” Clarke huffed out. “It’s happening, whether you believe it or not.”

“Why mistletoe?”

“It’s Christmas, Bell,” Clarke started, walking around the small island and into his arms. “I think it’s a given that it would be mistletoe, besides, I think it’s kinda cute.”

“That’s funny,” he chuckled softly. “Weren’t you the one, a few days ago, whining that you didn’t want to tell them?” Bellamy winced slightly at the small jabs to his stomach.

“I. Did. Not. Whine!”

“Ow! Stop that!” Bellamy huffed, as he moved out of her reach. “Don’t get mad at me, because you were the one whining.”

“Bellamy Blake!”

Bellamy continued backing out of the kitchen and skidded down the hallway. He could hear her feet following him quickly down the hall. He ran towards the stairs in an attempt to get up them before she caught him. Bellamy took them two at a time, reaching the top of the stairs as he heard her reach them. He rounded towards his room, but stopped just on the other side of the stairs and waited. 

As soon as she rounded the corner, he grabbed her, tossing her over his shoulder. Her answering shriek made him laugh as he carried her into his room. He gently tossed her on the bed, before jumping on top of her caging her in and kissing the tip of her nose. 

“Bellamy,” Clarke sighed. “What are we going to do?”

“I’ve got a plan, Princess, just go with it.”

Bellamy reached up to gently caress her face smiling down at her. He pressed his lips to hers softly kissing her groaning when she wrapped her legs around his hips. “Clarke…,” he whispered against her lips. He pulled back ever so slightly to see the mischief dancing in her bright blue eyes. 

“We’ve got to go Christmas shopping,” Bellamy admonished. “I really don’t want to do it with a hard on.”

Bellamy started to push himself up when he felt her shaking with restrained laughter. He stood up grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. He never missed a beat before slamming his lips down on hers. He threaded his fingers in her hair angling her face up towards his kissing her passionately. It was his turn to suppress a laugh when he heard her moan against him. 

“Time to go, Princess.”

“You’re the devil in a hot body.” Clarke huffed, cheeks flaming red. “And I hate you.”

“No you don’t, but it’s nice to know I’m hot!”

Bellamy pressed another quick kiss to her lips as he escaped quickly enough to miss her swat. There was nothing more he wanted to do than spend all day in bed but it wouldn’t finish their shopping. Bellamy jogged down the stairs, picking up her coat and shoes along the way. He never understood her need for tossing everything as she took it off. He turned handing her the shoes and helping her with her coat. 

“Who do we have left?”

“Just O and Niylah.” Bellamy answered, slipping on his own coat and shoes. “And I think I have just the thing.”

“Why do I feel like it’s payback.”

“Sibling rivalry at its finest.”

Bellamy lead the way out to his truck opening the passenger side for Clarke. He shut the door after she hopped inside and went around to his side. He had the perfect gift for his dear sister. Bellamy was smiling at the thought of his sister opening her gift. He just needed a little help for Murphy and it would be perfect for the conniving little brat he calls his sister.

* * *

Octavia felt the stress rising as the preparations for her party started to unravel. She thought the food was coming at one but they called stating they had been delayed. It wouldn’t get here until three. She kept looking for non obvious places for the mistletoe. Octavia has just placed another when Niylah came up behind her wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“It’s going to be okay, love,” Niylah whispered against her neck. “Just breathe.”

“Easy for you to say,” Octavia muttered turning around to look her in the eye. “My brother deserves to be happy.”

“I know, darling, I know.”

Octavia closed her eyes counting to ten before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. She pulled away from Nilyah’s embrace turning back towards the mess she called a living room. 

“Where can I help?”

Octavia quickly ran through the list that needed to be done. Everyone was going to help decorate the tree with the gold and red bulbs. She counted the pans of cookies laid out on the counter cooling. Octavia counted the glasses making sure she had enough pulled out. She hung the stockings and placed the presents under the tree. Octavia had put as much mistletoe that she could without being obvious and sighed with contentment. 

“And I think we are done.”

“Good, because people are arriving.”

Octavia turned to greet their first guests, which was Monty and Harper with Jasper. She hugged them both pausing to rub Harper’s growing belly. Next to arrive was Bryan and Miller, who brought the champagne and wine. After came Emori, Murphy, and Clarke who brought the cookie decorating supplies. Which only left Bellamy. 

“Merry Christmas Everyone!” Octavia welcomed, with a bright smile. “We’re just waiting on Bell, but we can start dishing up food. I doubt he will be much longer.”

Everyone started grabbing plates and silverware making their way to the table. Octavia looked up as her brother came rushing into the dinning room. She took in the smug look on his face and knew that he was intentionally late to her party. 

“I’m here, I’m here,” Bellamy rushed out, looking sheepish. “Better late than never, right O?”

“Just get your plate and get in here.”

Octavia listened intently to all the conversations happening around her. She smiled softly feeling the love and joy of the holiday. She watched as everyone finished their food and started cleaning up. 

“It’s missing.” Niylah hissed in her ear. “It’s all gone.”

Octavia felt her face fall at the realization of the only thing that she could mean. She pushed herself from the table running through the house. Every single place she put the mistletoe was empty. Someone had taken all of it down and put it somewhere but who knows where. She turned quickly pulling Niylah off to the side. 

“What. The. Hell?!” 

“I don’t know, O, it was there and now it’s not.” Niylah said slightly confused. “Maybe someone took it down.”

“Who would do that?.” Octavia whined, pouting slightly. “All of them agreed to help.”

“It’s okay,” Niylah attempted to placate O, rubbing her arms gently. “I’ve got extra out in the car. Give me a few minutes and we will get it sorted.”

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you, my love.”

Octavia turned back to the others that remained in the kitchen. She didn’t see Bellamy anywhere and discreetly told everyone there was a change in plans. They would need to stealthily replace the missing mistletoe hoping to catch Clarke and Bellamy by surprise. 

“Alright let’s decorate the cookies!”

Octavia passed out the cookies dividing them evenly among everyone. She pulled the supplies out of the bag Clarke had brought giving everyone a set. She walked over to the radio to dial in the Christmas station. Octavia felt the calm returning to her as she set into decorating cookies with everyone. 

“It’s done.” Niylah whispered into her ear. “We got it covered.”

Octavia nodded slightly, letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She was going to have this work out even if it was the last thing she did. Everyone decorated the cookies and complaining that Clarke’s were the best. She had to agree the artist of the group at the best designed cookies. 

“Let’s go decorate the tree!”

“Aye, Aye, Captain!” Murphy saluted in a mocking gesture. “Let’s keep on schedule.”

“Be nice, Murphy,” Emori reprimanded, nudging him in the ribs. “She could’ve left you out.”

Octavia snickered watching Murphy get put in his place. Emori might be new to the group but she kept him in line which they all desperately wanted to happen. She looked around the house as they made their way to the living room. Octavia scanned the corners, arches, and doorways for the mistletoe. She saw none of what had been placed and then replaced. She let out a low growl before she screamed. 

“What. The. Actual. Fuck!”

* * *

Bellamy watched his sister begin to meltdown faster than he had ever seen. He was trying not to laugh as she looked around her house for the missing mistletoe. He failed miserably as she actually screamed out in frustration. Bellamy had to turn away from her glare or he would never stop laughing at her misfortune. 

“Is there something wrong, O?” Clarke asked, looking slightly concerned. “What can I do?”

“Nothing, Clarke, let’s decorate the tree.”

Bellamy shook his head as he watched O make her way around the room talking to their friends. Each one took turns breaking away from the group to place mistletoe around the house. He followed some, while Murphy followed others, taking it down as soon as it was put up. Bellamy watched his sister self destruct as her supply of mistletoe dwindled. He couldn’t believe how much she purchased for her plan. 

“I think she’s finally out,” Murphy muttered as he passed him a beer. “I haven’t seen any for at least 10 minutes.”

“Thank god,” he sighed, taking a sip of his beer. “I was worried this game would never end.”

Bellamy moved over to where Clarke was standing. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. “She’s out of mistletoe, we are in the clear.” Bellamy felt Clarke finally relax with the news that his sister’s plan was sabotaged. He walked back over to stand next to Murphy keeping his distance for now. 

“Alright now that the tree and cookies are done, let’s open presents!”

“Who wants to help pass them out?” Niylah asked, as everyone sat down on the floor. “Bell, can you help?

“Yeah.”

Bellamy helped sort the gifts quickly and pass them out with Niylah. He held two of them back waiting until the perfect time for them. He watched everyone open their gifts thanking each other for the presents. It was nice to see everyone happy, but he noticed O, sulking in the corner. She had barely said a word since the mistletoe disappeared. 

“C’mon, O, smile a little,” Bellamy nudged her shoulder. “It is Christmas after all.”

“Not really in the mood, Bell.”

“I got you a special gift,” he whispered. “I think you’re going to love it.”

“Just hand it over, big brother.” 

Bellamy held his smirk in check as she began to unravel the lavish wrapping paper. He wanted her to move faster in opening the box, but didn’t want to rush her. He shot a glance at Clarke, as O lifted the lid to the box. Bellamy felt the tension and anger rolling off of his sister. He moved faster than she could to hide behind Clarke as his sister screamed. 

“BELLAMY!!!”

Everyone turned to stare at her as the box dropped to the floor and his gift spilled out of it. 

“I’m going to kill you and whoever told you!”

Bellamy saw the rage burning in her eyes as she stalked towards him. He moved around Clarke keeping the distance between them. 

“To be fair, you started it,” Bellamy accused. “I just outwitted and outplayed you, that’s why you’re mad.”

Bellamy tossed Clarke her gift to open as he took off towards the back of the house. He knew Octavia was on his heels as he ran for the door leading to the backyard. He burst out of the house skidding down the stairs. He felt her jump on his back putting him in a headlock. 

“Octavia, it’s a joke, I promise you’ll get what you want!”

“You. Gave. Me. Mistletoe. Bellamy!” Octavia hissed, tightening her hold. “I just wanted you and Clarke together!”

“Just wait, O, you’ll see.”

“Bellamy Blake!” Clarke yelled from the porch. “Are you serious?”

Bellamy felt the fight leave his sister as he turned them both to look at the back door. Clarke was standing with everyone else watching the siblings fight. She had a tiny blue box in her hand with a note. He just shook his head in confirmation of his intent. 

“Yeah, Princess, I’m serious,” Bellamy said, putting his sister on her feet. “You in?”

Bellamy watched Clarke run down the stairs in her stocking feet. He caught her just as she jumped into his arms, slamming her mouth onto his. He kissed her back as he heard the sharp intake of breath behind them. 

“Yes, Bellamy,” Clarke whispered. “My answer is yes!”

“Umm, What was the question?” Octavia asked in disbelief. 

Bellamy turned to his sister, holding onto Clarke. “I asked her to marry me,” he explained. “And she agreed to be my wife.” Bellamy said with a wink. 

“But you’re not even dating?!” Octavia screamed, looking at both of them like they were insane. “You two hate each other!”

“I don’t hate, Clarke, O,” Bellamy admitted with a shrug. “I love her with all my heart.”

“You didn’t even tell me.”

“That’s my fault, Octavia,” Clarke confessed, a sheepish look on her face. “I just wanted it to stay between us. It was fun at first and then I didn’t want anything to change.”

“But…”

“No but‘s, I begged him not to tell anyone,” Clarke said as a way of explaining. “I made a mistake and I’m sorry for lying to you, to everyone.”

“How long?”

“A year or so,” Bellamy shrugged thinking it over. “I would say since last year's Christmas party.”

“I can’t believe either of you,” Octavia huffed, as she walked by them. “Wait a second, who helped you?”

“Not going there, O,” Bellamy laughed, as he ruffled her hair. “You already put one of us in a headlock, not giving away my sources.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, sis.”

Bellamy carried Clarke back into the house as everyone made their way back to the living room. He set her down gently on her feet taking the box from her hand. He pulled the single solitaire Princess cut diamond from the box. Bellamy slipped the ring onto her finger sighing at the perfect fit. He kissed the top of head hugging her to him. 

“Merry Christmas, Clarke.”

“Merry Christmas, Bell, I love you.”

“I love you too, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you loved this story as much as I do.
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr [johnmurphysass](https://johnmurphysass.tumblr.com/)


End file.
